


Stay With Me

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is having a hard time with the distance between hers and Isabella's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

“Please?” Was all she could manage to whisper. She was drained; physically and emotionally. She was standing in the same place, in the same position as she was a month ago, then another two months before that, and then again a few months before and a few months before. Over and over they’d been in this same situation. The same argument time and time again; and they were both sick of it.

The smallest of the two tried to breath out but it was broken with small sobs as she try tried to calm her breathing. She wiped the blackened tears from her cheeks and turned away from her lover, heading to the door.  
“Isa?” She said, a little louder but the blonde ignored her and kept walking towards the door. “Please Isa!” She almost screamed, following her and trying to block the door.  
Isa remained silent, apart from the sobs. Florence stood between Isa and the door. She reached her hands to cup Isabella’s face and leaned down, putting her forehead against her loves.  
“Isabella, please.” She cried. “Please stay.”  
Isa had kept quiet until now as she whispered two words that she knew would break Florence. “I can’t.”  
“Stay with me.” She cried, barely able to speak through her hysterical crying.  
“Florence, please.” She whispered, beginning to cry also. “You’re not making this any easier for me.”  
“Good.” She snapped, through gritted teeth and tears.  
Isa let out a small laugh. She reached her hands up wrap round Florence’s wrist, as her hands were still cupping Isabella’s cheeks. She slid her hands up Florence’s wrists to her hands, where she entwined theirs together and lowered them. She took a deep breathe and looked up into Florence’s eyes.  
“Hey.” She whispered. “Look at me.” But Florence refused. She sighed and wrapped her arms round Florence’s waist, knowing that if she held her for long enough, and squeezed tight enough, that Florence would move her arms that were hanging by her sides as she cried, and she would wrap them round Isa too. And she did. She rest her chin on the top of Isa’s head and put her arm over Isabella’s shoulder, wrapping around her, pulling her closer and closer to her.  
“Florence, we talked about this. I can’t drop my world for you and our one night stands.” She whispered.  
“They’re not one night stands if it happens every night we’re together.” Florence muttered, her tone turning slightly aggressive.  
“Florence, I know you’re hurt, and lonely…But don’t try and turn it like I’m leading you on when you’re the one pulling me into your bed without your clothes on every night.” Isa reached to grip Florence hands that were on her back, and she lowered them, taking a few steps back from her and turning to leave.  
“Just stay with me for the night Isa, please? I need you.”  
Isa stopped and turned back around.  
“We don’t have to have sex, okay? Just hold my hand.” She whispered.  
Isa launched herself forward, into Florence; crashing her lips into the singers soft ones, which responded instantaneously. They stayed on the spot for a while with Isa on her tip toes. The passion between them made them sway and Florence eventually moved Isa up against the wall and pinned her with her body; lips still intact. She ran her hands through Isa’s hair as Isa cupped Florence’s face delicately.  
“No.” Isa groaned, pushing Florence back slightly. “We can’t.” She whispered.  
“I know.” Florence said, looking deep into her eyes, drowning in their blueness.  
“We shouldn’t.” Isa said, half reaching her hand to Florence.  
Florence nodded and took a step forward. “I know.” She whispered again. Moving closer and closer.  
“It’s only going to hurt us.” The blonde said, quietly and softly, but also reaching her hand up to Florence’s cheek as she came back to Isa, pressing her against the wall once again.  
“Let it.” Florence softly whispered into Isa’s ear before kissing and sucking her neck, causing moans.  
Isa let herself go. She leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck even further. Without thinking, she lifted her arms, letting Florence pull her dress straight over her head and throwing it to the floor behind them.  
Florence trailed her kisses further down, from her throat to her collarbone and then to her chest; right in the middle. She placed her lips against Isa’s skin, feeling her faint heartbeat. She breathed in Isa’s sweet, familiar scent before moving back up to kiss Isa’s mouth and let her take Florence’s dress off. Florence let it fall and stepped out if it before pressing Isa tightly to the wall again and then lifting her so her legs were around Flo’s waist and her arms around the back of her neck.  
Florence moved away from the wall, her hands placed underneath Isa’s bum to support her as she walked them to the bed.  
She laid her down slowly, softly and carefully; appreciating every inch of her. She climbed on top of her and crawled slowly forward until she was straddling Isa.  
She leaned down to kiss her forehead and gently brush her hair from her eyes. She then moved her kisses further down Isa’s body until she reached the space between her legs. She slowly took off Isabella’s underwear, all the while keeping eye contact with her, and she watched as she made Isa’s toes curl, her hands clutch the sheets, and her facial expression change with every small amount of contact between them; she watched as she made Isa lose herself.

*

“What’s wrong?” Isa whispered, turning around in the bed to place her hand gently on Florence’s cheek.  
Florence shook her head a little a let out another little sniffle. “It’s just I know that after this weekend you’re going back.”  
Isa’s face dropped and she put their heads together. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. She kissed Florence softly, like she could break at any moment; and truth is, she could.  
“I need to go to my room quickly, Florence.” Isa felt Florence press her body even closer into hers. “Just for an hour Flossie, okay? I just need to get some things.”  
Florence buried her face into Isa’s bare chest. Her lips press softly against her skin.  
“Isa, please stay.”  
“Flo, you know I ca-“  
“I know, just for tonight. It doesn’t hurt when I’m lying with you.”  
Isa crash her lips into Florence’s, wanting her to forget her pain altogether, but knowing it was impossible once she goes back to LA.  
She held Florence against her, playing with her hair trying to calm her breathing. She whispered a small “I love you” and kissed the top of Florence’s head once she’d fallen asleep.

*

Florence opened her eyes slowly. She flung her arm out from under the covers to reach behind her but it hit a pillow. She turned round, confused, to find a pillow where Isa was and still should’ve been. She felt her heart sink and grabbed the pillow, wrapping her arms round it and breathing in the faint scent of Isabella. She traced her fingers over the smudges of Isa’s eyeliner that were scattered on the pillow. It happened every time they spend the night together, yet Florence still always hoped in the mornings that maybe this time it would be different.  
Knowing that spending any longer in a bed that had Isa all over it wouldn’t do her any good, she quickly got up and dressed, ready to go and meet the band for their last rehearsal before they headlined.

*

She walked into the rehearsal noticing that everybody was there apart from Isa.  
“Hey Flo.” Chris smiled, obviously having heard their small argument last night seeing as his room was next to Flo’s.  
She smiled back at him and gave a little wave.  
“Um…Isa just text me, she just woke up and she’ll be here in an hour.” Rob said quietly.  
“Ok…” Florence’s voice was almost inaudible as she trailed off with an idea. She’d heard a song in the taxi on the way to rehearsal and it couldn’t sum up her and Isa any more perfectly right now. She knew Isa would never change her mind unless she made her. So that’s what she was going to do.  
“Um guys…” She almost whispered, becoming a little shy as they all turned their heads her way, “do you think we could put a cover in the set list?”  
“Yeah sure.” They all mumbled in agreement.  
“What do you have in mind?” Rob asked.  
“Stay With Me…the Sam Smith song.”  
Rob gave Chris and Tom a knowing look. He gave her a small smile. “Sure.”  
“Should we wait for Isa?” Tom asked.  
“Erm no…it’s fine. I was thinking just a few of us playing instead of making it a big thing, you know? More intimate.” She said.  
The band looked between each other, knowing what this meant; that Florence and Isa had argued and this was how Florence would try and show Isa how she felt…which also meant Isa wasn’t to know which song they were covering.  
They learnt the song quickly without any difficulty and had time to rehearse it enough before Isa came in.  
“Oh hey.” She mumbled as she stopped right in front of Florence. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” She said to the rest of the band before resuming her position behind her keyboards.  
“Oh Isa, we’ve got a cover worked out for the show but don’t worry, you won’t need to learn it. It’s just a small one.” Tom said with a reassuring smile.  
“Ok.” Isa said, not looking up from her keyboard as she set it up. She was too tired to even think about what that meant and instead focused on avoiding Florence’s gaze.

*

Isa finally looked up from he keyboard and watched as thousands of people screamed and clapped and cheered for them. She couldn’t help but smile and she finally stole a glance at Florence. She took in a deep breath and regretted leaving her in the morning; she regretted hurting her all the time. She looked at her set list and the next song was the cover Florence had chosen; except it only said “S.W.M” on the set list. She took a small step back from her keyboard. She watched as the band looked at each other, ready to start and she saw Florence give her a small look before Rusty played the first chords.  
She realised the song as soon as Florence started singing and she prayed that the camera wouldn’t focus on her because she could already feel herself welling up. The song fit their situation so perfectly Florence could’ve written it herself. Florence only looked to Isa as the song ended, their eyes meeting and Isa mouthed a small “I’m sorry”.  
Florence nodded with a small smile.  
Florence danced across the stage during You’ve Got The Love, as she always did, except she danced her way towards Isa, which she’d hadn’t done during this song before. She danced round to Isa’s right side, wrapping an arm round her before placing her hand on Isa’s cheek and singing the lyrics “you’ve got the love I need to see me through” to her.  
Isabella beamed up at her and Florence soon danced off to another part of the stage before she could give in to her urges and kiss the small blonde.

*

The band all piled into their dressing room straight from the stage. They all walked in smiling and cheering loudly, Florence was already in there having ran off stage first, and Isa walked slowly behind everyone else.  
She and Florence dust say anything to each other for five minutes, talking to everyone else instead. Isa soon piped up to everyone as she opened the door. “I’m just gonna get changed guys, I’ll be five minutes.” She said, putting on her best fake smile to cover how she was really feeling.  
Everyone else continued talking but Florence could see how Isa really felt.  
“Erm, I’m gonna just-…I’ll be back in a sec.” She said stumbling over her words and her own feet as she followed after Isa.  
Isa leaned back against the dressing room door, her breath heavy as she let out the sobs that had been building up inside her since she heard those first chords of Stay With Me. She let herself go for a few seconds before hearing, and feeling, a small tap on the door. “Isabella?” Florence whispered. “Can I come in please?”  
“Shit.” Isa muttered, she quickly moved to the mirror, wiping away the small black streaks of evidence of her tears.  
The door handle turned and Florence came in slowly, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
“Hey.” She smiled. “I um-“  
“I love you Florence.” Isa blurted out from across the room. “I-I…” She took a deep breath a walked slowly towards her friend. “I’m sorry about leaving you this morning, you know how I get…”  
“I know.” Florence whispered. Her arms reaching out and wrapping around the back of Isa’s neck as they now stood with little distance between them. She leaned her forehead against the small blonde’s, breathing out in an almost sigh.  
“What are we gonna do, huh?” She whispered, her breathing caressing Isabella’s cheek.  
“I’ll stay.” Isa said, pulling her head back and looking straight up in Florence’s eyes.  
“W-what? Isa you can’t and you know you can’t. I’m sorry for putting that pressure on y-“  
“I’ll stay with you Florence. Physically, it won’t be forever, but I won’t ever leave you. I promise. No matter if it’s 3am where I am and you just want to hear my voice or talk about a dream. If I’m not lying next to you or holding your hand physically, I’m still with you and you just need to call me or FaceTime. Okay?”  
Florence grinned at her. “I love you too.” She said, wrapping her arms Isa. They stood, holding each other for a while. “Does this mean can have phone-sex?” Florence asked, her lips pressing against the skin on Isabella’s neck.  
Isa laughed at her. “Yes. Yes, it does.” She chuckled, squeezing her tighter. “Although,” she began, pulling away from Florence, entwining their hands together as she looked up at her, “we’ve got at least ten minutes before one of the guys comes looking for us. We should, you know, make the most of each other’s company.” She smirked, raising her eyebrows.  
Isa didn’t need to elaborate any further and Florence wasted no time crashing her lips into Isa’s and helping her take her dress off and discard it on the floor, as they did with all of their clothes as Florence lay Isa down on the thankfully large couch and continued with what they started the night before.


End file.
